Remembrance
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: It has been 14 Years since Oskan Witchfather and Warlock and Consort to Queen Thirrin died. It is also 14 years since the last war. Now everyone is coming together to remember those they lost. Can Queen Thirrin still rule with the grief she is carrying ? How Long can she continue to Rule...


**Disclaimer all Characters Belong to Stuart Hill I only own the plot**

* * *

**Author's Note: One Shot**

* * *

**Remembrance**

* * *

**Queen Thirrin's POV**

I was 36 when my husband of 22 years Oskan Died. Now I rule alone without his by my side. Time passes now I am 50 and the longest ruler of my people in centuries I have ruled for 36 years. I have 19 grandchildren. Today is the day everyone will be coming to Frostmarris the capital of the Icemark. For a memorial of those we lost and to celebrate the time we have had together because soon I will pass my crown to my eldest daughter. I have to be ready I have to put a smile on my face and look happy for the guests. I have never really recovered from the loss of my consort. My grandchildren have cheered me up but not a lot. But I just have to think that he is watching over my, our children and grandchildren.

"Your Majesty Prince Eodred and Lady Musca have arrived with their children", the housecarle says

"Thank you. I will be there in a minute. Have them wait in the chamber outside the throne room", I say

"I will do your Majesty", the housecarle says leaving

I sigh even through 14 years had passed I must still act. Hopefully I will grow old and see Oskan again. Like he promised.

I dress and make my way to the through room. I sit on my throne. The other throne had been removed a long time ago.

"Send them in", I say in an authority voice

"Announcing the arrival of Prince Eodred Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Lady Musca, Princess Lacerta Aquila Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Prince Dorado Cerdic Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Prince Scutum Tucana Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Prince Evandrus Consus Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Princess Feliciatas Flora Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield and Princess Proserpina Pomona Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield", the housecarle says

The doors open and Eodred and his family comes through the door.

"Mother it is good to see you", Eodred says he says with a grin on his face and Felicaiatas in his arms

I get up from my throne to hug my son and his daughter.

"It is great to see you", I say to him

"You're looking better", Eodred says

"Grandma", the kids says coming up and hugging my legs

I smile and swing Evandrus into my arms and hug him tightly.

Lacerta is 7, Dorado is 6, Scutum is 4, Evandrus is 3, Felicaiatas is 1, and Proserpina is 1.

"You all look good yourselves", I say putting Evandrus down

"Thank Mum", Eodred says

"Why don't you all go and freshen up. Tonight is the big party. And I have more guests to greet", I suggest

"Thanks. Oh and tell Howler I want to see him in my rooms", Eodred says

"I will they should be here next", I say as they leave

I sit back down on my throne. Just as the housecarle announce, "Announcing the arrival of King Grishmak Blood-Drinker and his son Crown Prince Growlahowl, Lady Bone-Slitter and Prince Scar-Muzzle"

The doors open and my old friend comes into the room with his son.

"Welcome back to Frostmarris Grishmak. I hope the trip was pleasant?" I ask

"It was. I bought more of my people with me. I hope you don't mind?" Grishmak asks

"I don't mind. More the merrier. Prince Growlahowl my son Prince Eodred is waiting for you in his rooms", I say

"I will leave at once. Your Majesty", he says bowing and leaving the room with his family

"Now that we are alone. Are you alright?" Grishmak says taking a seat beside her

"I am getting there. I am old Grishmak. Soon I will leave this world. Will you look after my people for me with my children?" I ask him

"I will. I swear on my name. Now who are we waiting for?" Grishmak says changing the subject

"The only ones here are Eodred and you and your people. We are still waiting on a lot", I say

"Well they better hurry up. I don't what to have the feast postponed till tomorrow", Grishmak says getting comfortable.

"Announcing the arrival of Prince Charlemagne, Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Shadow of the Storm, Princess Cassiopeia of the Desert people and their children Prince Capricornus Cepheus Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Princess Auriga Indus Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Prince Chamaeleon Sentaurus Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Princess Amgerona Camilla Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Prince Concordia Cardea Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield. And the Sultan of the Desert People Makhmet Nasrid, Sword of the Desert, Beloved of the One and Queen Mensa of the Desert People and their children Crown Prince Djehuti Atum of the Desert People, Prince Anoubis Asar of the Desert People, Princess Nephthys Isis of the Desert People. Princess Kirimin of the Icesheets and Imp-Pious", the housecarle says

The door opens and my youngest child enters the room with his family and friends.

"Sultan", I say with a nod of my head

"Your Majesty", Makhmet says with a nod of his head

"Mother it is good to see you", Sharley says moving towards me.

I get up and hug my youngest son who I haven't seen in 2 years.

"Sharley my son I have missed you", I say letting him go

"Mum met my family children Prince Capricornus Cepheus Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield who is 5 now, Princess Auriga Indus Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield who is also 5 now, Prince Chamaeleon Sentaurus Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield is 4 now, Princess Amgerona Camilla Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield who is 2 now, and Prince Concordia Cardea Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield who is 6 months", Sharley says, "And of course you know my wife Princess Cassiopeia of the desert people"

"Your Majesty", she says curtsying with the baby in her arms

"Please don't curtsy you will drop the baby", I say giving her a hug

"Grandma", Chamaeleon says opening and closing his hand for a hug

I quickly scoop him up and hug him. He kisses my check. And I smile at him

"Have you missed me?" I ask him smiling

"Yes. This much", Chamaeleon says opening his hands up wide

I put him down and turn to see Sharley greeting Grishmak.

"Your Majesty", Sharley says bowing to King Grishmak

"Charlemagne", Grishmak says, "Sultan Makhmet"

"Your Majesty", Makhmet says to King Grishmak

"Sultan", Grishmak says with a nod of his head, "Who are your children? What ages?"

"Crown Prince Djehuti Atum of the Desert People who is 5, Prince Anoubis Asar of the Desert People who is 3, and Princess Nephthys Isis of the Desert People who is 1", Makhmet replies

"Welcome back to the Icemark", I say giving Makhmet a hug

"Your Majesty", Princess Kirimin of the Icesheets says

"Welcome. Why don't you all get washed up the feast will begin in a couple of hours", I say nicely

"We will thank you mum", Sharley says

I sigh as they leave.

"You are still not right are you?" Grishmak says to her softly

"Not quite. It has been 14 years today since Oskan died", I say

"He was a great man. Who bought peace to us. That in our hearts he will be remembered", Grishmak says placing a paw on my shoulder

"Thank you Grishmak", I say comforted

"Announcing the arrival of Queen Katshaka III, Great she Lion and Mother of the Nation of the Lusuland people", the housecarle says

"Your Majesty", I say to the Queen

"Your Majesty. Thank you for inviting me to this day of remembrance and celebration", Queen Katshaka says bowing her head

"It was my pleasure my son speaks highly of you", I say

"I am glad to hear that", Queen Katshaka says smiling

"I will summon a housecarle and have him take you to your room. So you can prepare for tonight", I say summoning a housecarle

"Thank you your Majesty. I will see you tonight", Queen Katshaka says leaving the room

"Announcing the arrival of General Valerian Honorius Andronicus adviser to Emperor Titus of the Polpontian empire!" the housecarle says

"General welcome", I say to my in-law

"Your Majesties it is my pleasure to come. Know that Emperor Titus is not far behind me", Andronicus says bowing to I and Grishmak

"Welcome back to the Icemark. I trust your journey was pleasant?" I ask

"It was your Majesty", he says

"Please call my Thirrin in private. We are in-laws after all", I say to him

"As you wish Thirrin", Andronicus replies

"Why don't I send for a housecarle to take you to your room to get washed up before tonight?" I ask him

"That will be great your Majesty", Andronicus says

I call for a housecarle and he is here in seconds.

"Please take General Andronicus to his room", I say

"At once your Majesty", he says bowing leading Andronicus out of the room

"Announcing the arrival of Emperor Titus Augustus Domitian Julianus of the Polypontian Empire!" the housecarle announces

Titus enters the room smiling.

"Your Majesty", Titus says smiling nodding his head

"Your Imperial Majesty", I say with a nod of my head

Titus laughs and so do I. I have raised this once little boy

"Come give me a hug Thirrin", Titus says

I quickly give him a hug which he returns. I realize him and he turns to Grishmak.

"Your Majesty", Titus says nodding his head

"Your Imperial Majesty. How's things in the Polypontain Empire?" Grishmak asks

"It is great. Everything has worked out perfectly", Titus replies

"I hope your travel was good to the Icemark?" I ask sitting back down

"It was good. A little tiring", Titus says

"Please go and rest in your room. You will need your energy for tonight", I say

"Thank you. See you tonight", Titus says leaving the room

"I hope the others turn up soon", Grishmak says

"Anniuncing the arrival of Tharaman – One Hundreth Thar of the Snow Leopards, Ruler of the Icesheets Scourge of the Ice Trolls. Krisafitsa Tharina of the Icesheets and their children Talaman Pro-Thar Crown Prince of the Icesheets, Tadadan Prince of the Icesheets, Krisillisa Princess of the Icesheets and Thuraman Prince of the Icesheets", the housecarle announces

Discarding my rule dignity I run up to Tharaman and hug him tightly. He Purrs loudly in response.

"I have missed you", I say

"We have missed you too Thirrin", Tharaman says as I let go and hug Krisafitsa.

"Welcome back to the Icemark", I say re-taking my throne

"Grishmak it is good to see you", Tharaman says taking a seat on the other side of my throne

"It is good to see you too. Trip was pleasant?" Grishmak asks

"Yes it was. We bought. 40 snow leopards with us who wanted to share in the remembrance", Tharaman replies

"More the merrier I think", Grishmak says looking at me

"Yes more the merrier", I say

"Good because I bought 80 werewolves with me", Grishmak says grinning at me

"Could have told me earlier", I say to him not really made

Grishmak shrugs, "It didn't come up too now"

I roll my eyes.

"Tharaman why don't your children go and rest up in their rooms", I say

"Ok. You heard her go", Tharaman says as Krisafitsa comes to sit beside him.

"How are you doing Thirrin?" Krisafitsa asks me

"I have been better", I say honestly

"Don't worry the dead who died in the wars will be remembered today", Krisafitsa replies

"I now. But it is not easy", I reply

"Of cou…", Tharaman starts

"Announcing the arrival of Basilea Healna and Basilea's Consort Philippos of the Hypolitan", the housecarle announces

"Welcome Basilea Healna and Consort Philppos", I say with a forced smile

"It is great to be here Your collective Majesties", Basilea Healna says bowing to the thrones

"How many of your people did you bring?" I ask

"We bought 50 people. They all wanted to come", Basilea Healna replies

"That's good. Why don't I get a housecarle to take you to your rooms?" I say kindly

"That will be great your Majesty", Basilea Healna says bowing again to the thrones

I call for a housecarle when Grishmak says, "Up for a little drinking competition later on Philippos?"

"Yes I am make sure it is ale", Philippos says leaving the room with his wife

"Announcing the arrival of Their Vampiric Majesties and their people", the housecarle announces

"Ah the new Vampire King and Queen. Welcome your Majesties to the Icemark", I say

"Thank you your Majesty. We are here for the remembrance day. And to see if you want to sign a new treaty between our two peoples", The Vampire King says

I look at them surprised that they are bringing that up.

"We don't need a treaty anymore. Are two peoples are friends. As long as your vampires won't hunt my people, King Grishmak's people, Tharaman-Thar's people, Holly or the Oak Kings", I say

"You have my word your Majesties we will not harm your peoples anyone that do will be put to death", The Vampire King says

"I trust you. Why don't I get a housecarle to take you to your room to wait till it is time?" I ask them

"That will be great your Majesty", the Vampire Queen says

I quickly call a housecarle who takes them too their room.

"That was surprising", Grishmak says

"But a welcome surprise", Tharaman replies

"It was", I say

"Announcing the arrival of Cressida Aethelflaed Elemnestra, Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Striking Eagle, Crown Princess of the Icemark and Adviser to Emperor Titus of the Polypontain Empire, her husband Leonidas Apollodorus Andronicus, and Prince Capricornus Redrought Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Prince Chamaeleon Olememmnon Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Princess Libra Olympia Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Princess Athelstan Thirrin Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Prince Edward Rangi Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Prince Oskan Tangaroa Tane Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Princess Marama Pele Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield and Prince Juturna Laverna Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield", the housecarle says

I stand up as the housecarle announces my daughter.

"Mother", Cressida says coming to hug me

"My daughter", I says hugging her

Over the years Cressida has mellowed a lot. She has begun less strict. And she was having more fun.

"I have missed you", I say to her letting her go

"I have missed you too Mother", Cressida replies

"Your Majesties", Leonidas says to all of us bowing

"Please don't bow to us in private. We are family", I say

"I won't" he says

"Grandma", Oskan says reaching up for a hug

I quickly take him into my arms and hug him tightly after all he was named after my lost husband.

"We want hugs too", the others say

I kneel down and hug them all. Capricornus and Chamaeleon were 12, Libra was 10, Athelstan was 8, Edward was 7, Oskan was 5, Marama was 3 and Juturne was 2.

"How are all of you?" I ask

"We are great grandma. But the trip was long", Capricornus replies to me

"Why don't you go to your rooms. Bath and be ready for tonight?" I suggest to them

"That's a great idea mother. Let's go there is only two hours left before it all starts", Cressida says leading them all away

"I think I will go and freshen up. I will see you all tonight", I say leaving the throne room and to my own.

I sigh, "Oskan how I wish you will be here today"

The wind blows in my hair and I shut the window. Not thinking about what just happened. I quickly wash and put on my blue and black trim dress and put my hair up in curls. I place my crown on top and take out the necklace Oskan had given me and put it on. I look at my reflection and I could still see the grief in my eyes. But I try to get rid of it. But I know it is going to be hard and I know it won't disappear completely. By the time I am done it is time to go to the great hall were everyone, Housecarles, commoners, vampires, werewolves, snow leopards, Polypontians and the Hypolitan are waiting.

I leave my room and wait in the hall where the other Kings, Queens, Princes, Princesses and others are waiting for me before they go in.

"You look beautiful Thirrin", Grishmak says to me

"Thank you. Let's get this started", I say signalling a housecarle to start.

"Announcing Basilea Healna of the Hypolitan and her Consort Philippos of the Hypolitan", the housecarle says

Everyone claps for them

"Prince Charlemagne, Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Shadow of the Storm, Princess Cassiopeia of the Desert people and their children Prince Capricornus Cepheus Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Princess Auriga Indus Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Prince Chamaeleon Sentaurus Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Princess Amgerona Camilla Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Prince Concordia Cardea Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield", the housecarle says as they go in.

Everyone claps again to Sharley

"Prince Eodred Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Lady Musca, Princess Lacerta Aquila Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Prince Dorado Cerdic Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Prince Scutum Tucana Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Prince Evandrus Consus Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Princess Feliciatas Flora Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield and Princess Proserpina Pomona Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield"

Everyone claps again to Eodred

"Crown Prince Growlahowl of the werewolves and Lady Bone-Slitter and Prince Scar-Muzzle", the housecarle says

The wolf-folk all howl for their Crown Prince.

"Talaman Pro-Thar, Crown Prince of the Icesheets, Prince Tadadan, Princess Krisilisa, Prince Thuraman and Princess Kiriman of the Icesheets", the housecarle announces as they head into the great hall

The snow leopards roar to their Princes and Princesses.

"Cressida Aethelflaed Elemnestra, Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Striking Eagle, Crown Princess of the Icemark and Adviser to Emperor Titus of the Polypontain Empire, her husband Leonidas Apollodorus Andronicus, and Prince Capricornus Redrought Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Prince Chamaeleon Olememmnon Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Princess Libra Olympia Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Princess Athelstan Thirrin Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Prince Edward Rangi Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Prince Oskan Tangaroa Tane Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Princess Marama Pele Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield and Prince Juturna Laverna Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield", the housecarle says

I hear my people cheer for her.

"Queen Katshaka III, Great she Lion and Mother of the Nation of the Lusuland people"

I again hear people, Vampires, Werewolves, snow leopards and housecarles and civilians cheer.

"Sultan Makhmet Nasrid, Sword of the Desert, Beloved of the One of the Desert People and Queen Mensa of the Desert People and their children Crown Prince Djehuti Atum of the Desert People, Prince Anoubis Asar of the Desert People, Princess Nephthys Isis of the Desert People"

Everyone cheers again.

"Their Vampire Majesties the Vampire King and Vampire Queen"

The vampires and the allies cheer as their majesties make their way into the thrown room

"All hail Emperor Titus Augustus Domitian Julianus of the Polypontian Empire!"

I see everyone bow to him as he walks passed.

"All hail Tharaman – One Hundreth Thar of the Snow Leopards, Ruler of the Icesheets Scourge of the Ice Trolls. Krisafitsa Tharina of the Icesheets"

Everyone bows to them. It is getting closer to me and I am a little nervous. But I will get through this. I need to get through this.

"All hail King Grishmak Blood-Drinker of the Wolf-folk!"

Everyone bows to him. Now it is my turn. I take a deep breath.

"All hail for Queen Thirrin Freer Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Wildcat of the North, Taker of the Hand of Bellorum!" the housecarle says in a loud voice

I walk into the room and everyone bows to me. I walk up to my throne at the head table.

"Rise", I say to everyone, "Please everyone stand for the Blessing of the Witchmother"

I nod to Ashtoreth the Witchmother to start.

"We are gathered here today in remembrance of those we lost in the wars. I give my blessing for all those souls we lost and hope they found peace in the spirit world and beyond. All of us raise our glasses for those we lost in blessing", the Witchmother says

"To those we lost!" everyone shouts

Are meal comes and we eat and drink. Half way through I stand and wait for silence.

"Everyone shut your bloody mouths because Queen Thirrin Freer Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Wildcat of the North, Taker of the Hand of Bellorum wishes to speak", Grinelda Blood-Tooth says raising her voice.

"Thank you Grinelda Blood-Tooth. Now we know we are all here today to remember those we lost in the wars. Please stand up now if you lost someone personal during the wars", I say

Many people stand up including Grishmak, Tharaman, and their Vampiric Majesties.

"Who have we lost? And want to remember" I ask

"Prince Cerdic Thor-hammer Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield", Eodred says, "My twin may he be in Valhalla watching over us"

"King Redrought Strong-In-The-Arm Lindenshield, Bear of the North", one of the older housecarles say

"Elemnestra, Basilea of the Hypolitan", a Hypolitan says

"Taradan my second in command", Tharaman says loudly

"Darstang Flesh-eater", a wolf folk say

"Scar-muzzle", another wolf folk says

"Olememmnon Stagapoulos", King Grishmak says in a big voice

"Olympia Artemision, Basilea of the Hypolitan", Imp-pious says in a loud voice

"The Vampire King", I vampire solider says

The names go on before I say lastly.

"Oskan Witchfather, Warlock and my consort, The father of my children", I say in a big voice raising my head, "Let's all join in a minutes silence for those we lost"

Everyone falls quiet for one minute everyone stays quiet. Before I begin to speak again.

"We remember them on this day may them have found peace in the spirit wars. May they watch over us. Protect us. Guide us. And be in our thoughts all we do. Let's raise our glasses to those we lost and remembrance", I say raising my glass, "To those we lost"

"To those we lost", everyone calls raising their glasses and taking a drink

"Now I have an announcement today so today will also be known as a day of joy and celebration. I am going to rule for 4 more years before I give my crown to my daughter princess Cressida Aethelflaed Elemnestra, Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Striking Eagle and her future Consort Leonidas Apollodorus Andronicus. Let's all raise are glasses to the future Queen of the Icemark. May she be crowned the Queen of Compassion and the Queen of Wisdom", I say in a big voice

"To Princess Cressida Aethelflaed Elemnestra, Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Striking Eagle", ever one yells

I look at my daughter who is sitting there in shock so are the over royals. They quickly shake themselves out of it and applaud. I feel the breeze on my face.

"Now let's eat and drink more in remembrance of those who died and in honour of the future Queen", I say sitting down

Everyone cheers and begins drinking again.

"Did you plan this?" Grishmak asks me

"Yes. It is soon my time to step down", I say wirily

"As long as you have thought about it we will support you", Grishmak says

"Don't you have a drinking competition to get too?" I say raising my eyebrow

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. Tharaman, Philippos are you ready?" Grishmak asks

Once everyone down I thank everyone for turning up tonight and to have a goodnight before I leave to my bedroom.

"Oh Oksan soon I will be with you. I hope you will be waiting for me", I say

I feel a breeze of the wind on my face again. Maybe Oksan is watching over me after all three times in a day the breeze have blown on me.

"I love you", I say softly

I thought I heard a replay of "I love you too my warrior Queen. We will be together soon"

I sigh and fall asleep. Thinking of my Oskan that I lost and will hopefully see again…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


End file.
